Bent
by Anthraxy
Summary: I'm so scared that I'll never get put back together." MadaraZetsu
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Sooo MadaraZetsu is like my new obsession, it's amazing and under-loved. So here is Marina to spread around the MadaraZetsu LOOOOVVVVEEEE~ because the world needs more MadaraZetsu ;D

Anyways I started this story at like..3 Am while my brain was already suffering from a mere three hours of sleep the previous night, so yeah, I apologize before hand if it's confusing and stuff.

And be warned, Madara is rather OOC in this because well.....I just fail that's why xx;

**Disclaimer: **Don't own the characters, or else well yeah Madara and Zetsu would be throwing raves and all over each other~

* * *

It was quiet as he lay there motionless, his golden eyes half lidded and lacking in their usual luster. A soft breeze made it's way over the land, ruffling the flowers around him. The tickled at his skin, their soft petals lightly glazing over the two tones, then slowly shifting the the wounds that decorated him. His peaceful expression contorted into a slightly pained one, even the soft touch form a gentle flower pulling at him.

What had happened, where was he? Theses where two important questions, ones he desperately needed an answer too.

Oh but the sky, it was so pretty, big, blue, going on forever only broken by white clouds that floated by lazily. Maybe he'd stay here, just a little while longer. He eyes threatened to slid shut, flickering dangerously. Something caught his attention though, the soft sound of voices. They didn't sound familiar, not a single one striking a familiar tune in his ears. They were slightly high pitched, yet still soft, curious sounding, and seemed lost to him. He could feel the faint vibration of their footsteps, there were two of them, and they seemed small, their steps no where near as heavy as the ones he was so used to. They didn't fall heavily on the ground, nor were they as delicate as when a woman would walk. No matter, they'd be on their way and out of his mind soon enough.

"What's that?" a voice rang out, closer to him now. They steps grew more apparent, but still faint to him. Odd, he was normally so sensitive to how a person walked, and theses ones felt like ghosts. He wanted to close his eyes and ignore them, but his lids refused to fall more then half way.

"I think it's a man." another voice, still soft. There was a word to describe it, he knew this, yet couldn't find the word in his mind. The image of a person suddenly clicked into his brain, but his body remained still aside from the very slow, faint rise and fall of his two toned chest. The face was of a young boy. A child. Yes, child, children, childish. Childish, that was the word he'd been searching for. Their voices were childish, innocent. He watched the one that hovered above him with unexpressed curiosity.

"I think he's hurt! Go get mom." the boy said with a frown, tiny footsteps took off, soon seemingly like they were never their. His could faintly feel the boy sit down next to him, the vibrations barely noticeable sense. Yes he was hurt, now he knew that was certain, but how badly he wondered. Zetsu didn't want to move, felt like he couldn't move. As if the very plants he adored so greatly had him rooted to the spot, but that was a silly notion.

"Do you have a name? Oh well, don't worry mom will know what to do, she's really smart. You'll be better soon Mister, and then you can tell me your name. I'm Makoto by the way! I've never seen someone so strangely colored. Why are you like that Mister? And your eyes, they're so pretty, I've always liked the color gold. Akemi likes gold too. He's my older brother..." the boy continued to ramble on. Zetsu didn't mind, it gave him something to hold onto, something to keep his eyes open and focus his pulsating brain on.

He did not know how long him and the boy waited. The child had suddenly stopped talking, but the silence was short lived as an older woman's voice rang out, followed by a young man's and two other female voices. Finally his eyes slid shut, his muscles tensing up with each step the other people made. They advanced towards him, and he head a quiet gasp, but their voices soon became soft whispers in his brain, despite the fact that they were speaking clear as day.

"Ugnn..." his voice came out choked as they began to move him, the sound of discomfort pulled by his subconscious from his vocal cords. The people knew they couldn't stop now, but they took it slow as they lifted Zetsu up, wincing every time he let out a suffocated cry of pain. The sudden movement of his limbs caused his pain to reawaken, and it attacked him with a vengeance. He could feel the thick blood from reopened wounds slide across his skin. It was also then he realized his venus flytrap was not with him. They shifted him slightly, all of the people working together. It hit a sensitive nerve and the man's head rolled back, eyes sliding shut as a painful darkness engulfed his mind.

* * *

There was a sweet smell in the air. Was he back home? Had he imagined everything? No, this smell wasn't what he was used to. It didn't smell like his flowers, and the base had it own distinct aroma. Like men to be put simply, but it had a plethora of other scents. Blood, perfume, the fragrance of his flowers. But this smell...it was strange, and he couldn't place a finger on it. It seemed forgion and new, yet old and buried inside his mind.

His eyes opened slowly, though he just wished he could keep them closed forever. As his mind regained the ability to think more things accompanied it, pain and confusion. He was greeted with an unfamiliar roof, unfamiliar sounds, unfamiliar feelings. He wondered if he could move his sore muscles. Carefully his white arm twitched slightly, then slowly made it's way up, his black one following suit. Muscles screamed at him, but he ignored it, instead moving his arms back to push himself up. More pain flooded through his body, overwhelming and piled on heavily, but Zetsu tried his best to ignore it. His body shifted sideways, his careful actions proving futile to stop the one set of more pain.

"Mom!" the voice cried out, a familiar one that was in the back of Zetsu's head. Yes, it was all starting to resurface. His slightly blurred vision feel into the little boy who was staring at him with large green eyes. It wasn't out of fear though, there was something else in those eyes but Zetsu's attention soon jerked painfully to the woman. She held a warm, but worried, expression on her face.

"You're awake, took you long enough you've been asleep for nearly a week!" the woman exclaimed. Zetsu frowned. A...week? It'd been that long. But he felt as if it'd been mere moments, though at the same time it felt like he'd been laying there forever.

"Zet....su" his voice came out, crackled and strained. It sounded odd to him, off like something was missing, but he just couldn't place his finger on it. The woman smiled a bit, smart enough to understand what the choked out syllables were.

"Zetsu, is that your name?" she paused, deciding it was best to be safe instead of sorry, Zetsu nodded and she continued, "Well, it's a pleasure to officially meet you. Makoto go get some pillows so Zetsu-san can prop himself up and not have to strain himself. I'll go get you something to eat and drink." she said. Zetsu watched them walk off, the boy soon returning with large, soft looking pillows. He arranged them, and Zetsu wasted no time in shifting his position to rest against them, finding simply sitting up on his own both draining and painful. The woman returned with some water and what appeared to be...jell-o? Yes that was what it was. Zetsu saw where she was coming from though, now that he realized how bad he felt the last thing he wanted to do was chase down a human and eat them. Hell he didn't even know if his stomach would be able to handle human flesh at this moment.

* * *

Worry. It was something no one ever expected to see in the Uchiha's deep, crimson eyes. But it was there. It'd been there for four days now. Four days he gazed out the window with his worry filled eyes. Four days that felt like forever, yet felt like merely seconds.

"Madara-sama..." the voice took nearly a minuet to register in the raven haired man's mind, and he slowly looked over his shoulder. Faint black bags were forming underneath the one visible eyes showing his sudden lack of sleep. The other didn't speak as if waiting for Madara to coax him on. Maybe it was just tha look Madara was giving him, one that demanded good news, the news he longed for so badly, yet knew he wasn't going to get.

"I'm sorry, but there have been no signs of Zetsu-san." the other said, doing his best to keep himself as formal as possible. He may be known as the leader to every one else, but even his composure slipped when faced with the puppet master that kept them all on strings. Though lately Madara's watch over his puppets had begun to falter, for his most beloved puppet seemed to have gone missing.

He didn't respond to the orange haired man, didn't even blink. Only returned his gaze to the window, watching the rain as it fell with a quiet pitter-patter. Pein took his leave, silently closing the door to the room Madara had practically secluded himself to.

* * *

Two weeks had passed give or take a few days. Zetsu had awoken to an empty house. He'd barely said a word, but there was hardly any need to. It seemed like the family's full intention was to help him, one person by his side at all times. It was sweet, Zetsu thought. Much more kindness then someone like himself deserved. But now the house felt lonely, he felt lonely. He felt weak and powerless at the moment, not even being able to retreat into the comfort of his flytrap.

Zetsu got to his feet slowly, but soon found the need to sit once more. His head was spinning and his white arm slowly lifted to try and sooth his swimming thoughts. He tried again though, steadying himself by gripping onto a chair. Finally his swimming thoughts soothed and his balanced returned to him, for the most part. His steps were shaky and awkward, his leg muscles weak from the last of use in the last couple weeks. He made his way to where a small outside patio was, carefully opening the sliding door and stepping into the fresh air. He felt weak already, as if his energy was being sucked out of him, but still Zetsu persisted.

The patio wasn't all that big, but it was nice. Some plants lined the flat surface of the railing and Zetsu smiled as he looked them over. His white fingers slowly traced over a small bud, and he felt something tug inside of him, but quiet quiet place what it was.

* * *

A smile pulled at Zetsu's face as he sat up. It'd been a month since he'd been founded by the family. It was amazing, how kind these people were to him, even though he was a complete stranger. He didn't speak much, but the youngest boy found him pleasant to talk to, Zetsu never mocked his dreams nor shunned him for crying when he did.

"Zetsu-neesan where do you come from?" Makoto asked one day, his green eyes large and curious. His younger sister also looked up from playing with her dolls and even Akemi turned his attention to the green haired, half toned man. Zetsu frowned as he rummaged his mind. He dug through her brain, searching his memories, but everything was blurred, blank, or blacked out, as if he was suppressing theses things. He could remember little blurps of things, the base a common thing. The base, was that where he came from? No that sounded foolish.

"I...I don't know." he admitted with a puzzled look and furrowed brows. The little kid looked disappointed.

"Oh well...do you have any family? Brothers? Sisters? Ooo and Akemi-neesan wanted to know if Zetsu-neesan had a girlfriend!" the little kid said with a snicker. His voice, the high pitched, childish tone reminded Zetsu of someone...but who? The photo with that memory on it was scribbled over with black, along with nearly every other memory. In the month he'd been here he hadn't thought about things much, and he hadn't even realized that his memories had gotten blurry. The mostvivid memory he held were the ones with this family now. And though it bugged him, something in his mind told him it was nothing, that this was all for the best.

His frown deepened and he focused on the questions he'd been asked. Brother. It was the one that stood out the most. Did he have a brother? No, he had something closer didn't he, he had two halved. But...that was ridiculous, though it made sense due to his two toned skin he still deemed the idea of it to be stupid and childish.

"I'm sorry, I'm not quite sure...I think I may have a brother." he said with a sigh, completely disregarding that girlfriend comment that had been made. It didn't matter, then young child's attention span had forgotten about it, and moved onto a whole diffrent topic.

Zetsu smiled a bit at the child's voice rattled on, pain flaring up inside him. His face contorted into a wince as he shifted back to his laying position. It'd been a month and the wounds that littered his body still pained him. He wondered if the pain would ever finally stop, it always seemed to be there, pulsating within him, flaring up every once ina while to put him in his place.

The woman came into the room, carrying a pot that held a plant with beautiful red, orange, white, and pink blossoms. "Zetsu-san, this flower wouldn't ever bloom until you got here. In fact all my plants seemed to have perked up. I'm really happy you've come here, you've brightened up this whole house." she said in a soft, mothering voice that was something new to Zetsu, a tone of which he'd never heard before.

"Bu-but all I do is sit, or lay around." he said, suppressing another voice that flooded into his mind for unknown reasons. He ignored it, pretending the whispers weren't there. The woman only smiled as she set the plant down on the table next to his living room bedside.

"You're not a bother at all Zetsu-san, and don't ever think you are." she informed him as she shooed her son out of the chair and scooted it closer to his bed, motioning him to sit up so she could replace his old bandages.

* * *

Two months.

It'd been two months since he'd been gone.

Madara knew this because...Madara was a good boy, and like any good boy should he'd been counting the days that passed.

He lay in the bed, obsidian hair splayed around him. The room was quiet, he'd gotten so accustomed to the heavy breathing of the two toned man, and now it was just gone. Even his own breathing didn't seem to make sound, at least not enough to drive the lonely, heart breaking quiet.

The room still smelled like Zetsu, the blankets he used, his pillows. It smelled like plants, flowers. Madara had watered the ones in Zetsu's room, and Kisame was attending to Zetsu's garden, on Madara's orders of course. But it didn't seem to be enough. The flowers were wilting, looking sad and alone. Madara knew he didn't have that special touch that Zetsu did.

They'd found the man's venus flytrap two weeks ago, and it now rested in the room along with the plants, though Madara hated it now. He hated looking at it, the thing a sickening reminder that they've yet to find a body to go along with it.

Why hadn't he gone with Zetsu that day? Why didn't he start worry when what should have been a one day mission turned into two days?

Theses questions, of course, would never be answered, nor could he go back and make sure that he never had to ask him. So for now Madara would do with wrapping his arms around a pillow and playing make-believe that it was Zetsu until his tired brain finally shut down and threw him into an unpleasant sleep.

* * *

**A/N: **Yeah, like I said I hope it's not too confusing and stuff uu;

Reviews make Marina happy~ and more driven to update.

But I know this isn't a too well known pairing soooo......yeahhhhh :b


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Yay chapter two 'D Now I don't have to be beaten with my own arm and attacked by evil pink bunnies~

I dunno how much I like this chapter, it's okay but uhh yeah I dunno xx; I hope I'm not failing completely 8D I'm just kinda...winging it xD

* * *

_The moment was intense, passion lingering in the atmosphere. The slightly metallic taste of blood littered his mouth, something he tasted nearly everyday. This time was diffrent however, it was as if he was relishing in a sin, partaking in a forbidden fruit that had been deemed as off limits from the very moment they met._

_Name came out in soft, drawn out whispers. Their lips met, skin on skin, teasing love nips. Their long whispers quickly escalated to hot and heavy pants in mere moments._

_

* * *

_

"Ahhhh~" Zetsu's upper half shot into a vertical position as he clamped a hand over his mouth, being half awoken by the noise he had just uttered and the dream that had filled his mind. His body felt hot, and he was trembling just slightly, all to aware of the that covered his cheeks, though it was more apparent on his white side.

"Zetsu-neesan?" he didn't even noticed the young voice. he was far too caught up in his own thoughts. had...had he really dreamed about doing..._that? _And who on earth was the other man in his dream? Zetsu swore he knew, swore he remembered him, and yet...he didn't. It was strange and frustrating, this only making it more apparent to him that his memory was fading. His eyes darted to the side and his blush increased as he noticed three pairs of eyes on him.

"Zetsu-san, are you feeling alright?" Akemi asked with a worried frown as he was suddenly far to close to for comfort in an eerily familiar manner that caused Zetsu to push him away.

"N-no I'm not feelign alright!" he said as he threw the covers off himself. "I'm sorry, please excuse me." he muttered as he darted out the door, ignoring the light bouncing pain that came with each step. Finally his jogging came to a halt and he leaned against a tree that had conveniently been there. His fingers ran through the mess of green hair atop his head and sighed.

Zetsu shook his head, trying to rid himself of thoughts, but he couldn't get those images out of his mind for the life of him. Well...at least the cool evening air felt good. It'd been a while since he actually went outside now that he thought about it. So why not enjoy the night?

Considering Zetsu didn't even want to sleep at the moment with those images in his head.

* * *

Madara tossed and turned in the bed, but sleep refused to come. An irritated sigh left him as he got out of the bed and silently left the room. All the other members were either asleep, or away on a mission, leaving the base dark, quiet, and oddly empty. Another sigh was pulled out of Madara as he shuffled down the hallway then headed outside.

The evening air was a change from the stuffy base, and soon Madara was met was the faint smell of flowers. For a moment he perked up, but the feeling of joy was shot lived as he realized it was just due to the garden Zetsu had planted. Slow, almost clumsy, strides carried him over to the plants. They weren't as pretty now that Zetsu wasn't there, though they will still alive which was good. He picked up the watering can, proceeding to attend to the flowers.

Though midway through the garden Madara's gaze turned upwards. He bit the inside of his cheek, unable to force the words down.

"Zetsu, I hope you can see the stars wherever you are." he said in a whisper quiet voice.

* * *

Zetsu had returned at sunrise, finding everyone had fallen asleep. He laid back down, his face pressed into the pillow.

He hadn't even realized he'd fallen asleep until the sound of his name caused him to stir. "Zetsu-san, we were wondering what you thought about heading into town and getting some dinner there." Akemi said with a smile.

"Mhm, that sounds...fine." Zetsu mumbled with a yawn.

"Great! I'll go get you a shirt." he mused as he disappeared down the hall, then soon returned with a simple short sleeved black shirt. Zetsu slid it on, with a sigh, the fabric feeling odd against his two toned skin. Zetsu vaguely recalled never being one for shirts.

Soon enough everyone was out of the house and headed down the path

_//Ugh, what's even keeping me here? I'm sure I'm healed by now, i could go back home....**You really are stupid aren't you?! **Well you're no help at all so shut up! **Hmph, well....you'll come around eventually Cream Puff.** Hn, I'm not listening to you!// _Zetsu was having a battle inside his mind and though he knew it should be odd it seemed far too normal for him to question. Thankfully Makoto brought him out of his mental debate.

"I'm so happy we get to go into town! Mom do you think we could go to the hot springs? I bet Zetsu-san would really like it." the kid question, a big grin across his face. The woman shrugged, then nodded and muttered an "alright" which earned some very loud cheers from the young boy.

Soon enough they got to the town. It wasn't too big, but not tiny either, a very pleasant size. Zetsu felt awkward though, and didn't really want to be there, but well he couldn't say that now could he. Well...the mental voice that plagued him told him otherwise, but he still ignored it, just keeping his mouth shut as he was practically dragged into a restaurant.

* * *

"Why are we here hm?" the blonde questioned, glancing at the masked male next to him. The other's head titled over a bit at Deidara's question. Madara had taken sanctuary behind his Tobi mask and the personality. Of course Tobi had dwindled in his upbeat nature lately, but Madara did his best to keep the normal childish nature of his other persona.

"Silly Deidara-sempai! We're on a mission." Madara, no Tobi, replied. Deidara only gave a groan of annoyance, his gazed refocusing ahead of him. Tobi began to hum quietly, making sure there was no silence between them. As they walked into the small town Deidara's curiosity grew even more. This place was far from where their normal missions took place. The only major village near it was the sound village, and even that was some ways off. They two got no strange stares despite the fact Deidara was clad in the Akatsuki cloak and hat, and Tobi was well...Tobi.

"Will you shut up un?" Deidara sneered as Tobi's humming grew louder, annoyance dripping off every word. Tobi shook his head and only increased his volume to piss the blonde off. "I'm going to kill you!" Deidara growled as he reached out to slam a fist into Tobi's head, but the other just ducked and ran off. Deidara was close on his heels, the two shoving other people out of their way easily, getting annoyed shots, but ignoring them

_Slam!_

Tobi was on the ground, and dazed as to what had just happened. Had he run into a tree or a building or something? The people had been so easily tossed aside so it couldn't be another human...right?

"Are you okay?" a soft voice asked.

"Neesan! Hurry I wanna go into the hot springs."

"Hm- a-alright."

That voice. It was far to familiar for him to ignore. It was that same, soft caring voice....yet...something was missing. Tobi threw off his mask, catching the faint glimpse of green hair, and two diffrent colored arms before they disappeared. As he jumped up something held him back. Deidara had caught up and had the back of his shirt, preventing him from perusing what was probably just his mind playing tricks on him.

"Deidara let me go." he hissed suddenly and Deidara's grip faltered, not used to being spoken to in such a way by the male. Without any hesitant he took off to where the other man had disappeared, only to find no sign of him.

Damnit, Madara had lost Zetsu once, he sure as hell wasn't going to lose him again!

* * *

**A/N: **PFFT end chapter kthnx.

I hope it didn't make you want to gouge your own eyes out then eat them ee;

Reviews make Marina very happy~ but I already know Ari isn't going to let me /not/ finish this uu;

so yeah...until next time I suppose c:


End file.
